Awkward Bump
by FlyHalf16
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka already met before The Clone Wars Movie... Ahsoka just got named into a Padawan and received the traditional Padawan robe that most Jedi hate wearing. As she wonders the halls of the temple she bumped into a very interesting person. R&R!


**A new oneshot! Yay! I had this thing lying in my notebook for a while now and I'm quite excited to post it finally. It takes time about an hour or two before Anakin and Obi-Wan depart for Star Wars The Clone Wars The Movie. Anakin really won't remember Ahsoka without what I've described her wearing here so I find it possible to happen without ruining anything set in the movie. It might also explain why Ahsoka wears the clothes she does and did before.**

**I hope you like it! R&R!**

My neck lost its length in the tight, heavy, uncomfortable, smelly, sweaty, itchy and clumsy-to-wear Jedi Padawan robe as I walked out of the room, adjusting the collar to fit as it should or as I felt was good. I have surpassed the youngling robe, and even though I was excited about becoming a Padawan, the robe was anything but peasant and for a moment I wanted to be a youngling again, just so I wouldn't have to wear this hot, thick piece of fabric. It was like someone threw a sheet or two at me and considered it a cloth. My feet slowly dragged me and the extra weight around the temple halls as I made my way to my new quarters, being ripped away from my clan mates... I'm definitely going to miss most of them.

"Padawan!" I slowed down, not completely sure if the person screaming that across the halls was addressing me or someone else in the 'factory' of Jedi. I let my eyes wonder around those 180 degrees of view that I had and realized that everyone had stopped to look at the screaming idiot, who I just identified to be someone I knew all too well. "Wait up, will you?!"

I was still the only one moving and slowly stopped, apologizing to the closest Jedi to me and rolling my eyes. I heard fast footsteps and continued walking, knowing he had already caught up to me. "How are you? Excited about becoming a Padawan?"

"Good. And I'm not yet a Padawan, first I need to get a master." I wasn't good, but I don't need anyone to know how much I was hating this uniform. "You're... Looking good. A new hairstyle?"

A short, piercing, almost mocking, quiet laugh escaped my lips as I repositioned the flapping fabric, cleaning the floor behind me, to the other side and slightly raised it, giving me more agility in my walking. There was no way I could change my 'hairstyle' since I had no hair. "Yes, do you like it?"

"Very much."

"If you could excuse me." I turned away from him and looked down the hall. I let my eyes land on that tall, brown bearded blockage and quickly moved out of the way, avoiding a crash and instead crashing with someone else besides him.

I felt like hitting a brick wall. I bounced off of it and landed on the ground with my robes almost choking me to death and wrapping themselves around my body, making me look at least thirty pounds heavier. "Are you alright, little one?"

I just wanted to disappear, because this must be one of the most embarrassing things that could happen to someone, and dig my head into the big, thick fabric around my neck. When I spoke even I heard that the words coming out of my mouth were muffled as I presses and pressed my chin against it. "Yes, I-I'm sorry."

The boy leaned forwards and extended his arm out to me. I stared at it for a moment and then looked at his face. He gave me a puzzled look and nudged his hand towards me. "Come on now, we haven't got all day."

I would have moved, if I could! Just lifting my arm was like having twenty pounds worth of weight chained to it. I must have made a weird face since the older Jedi besides him, the one who asked me if I was alright, started chuckling. "Anakin, lift her up, will you? She can barely move under the weight of her garments." The boy-Anakin- grabbed my by my coat and helped me to my feet. They stepped aside and waited for me to do something. I tried to roll up the sleeves as much as they could get rolled up so that I could reach up and remove the high neck, restraining me from talking clearly and breathing normally. "Thank you. I would like to apologize for the incident, Masters. I should have been more careful."

"It's alright young one, just be more careful next time." The older Jedi crouched forward lightly and stepped closer, putting his left hand on his knee for support as he tapped my shoulder with the other one.

"I will, thank you." This couldn't have been more embarrassing. I looked at Anakin just as he retrieved his look from scanning the hall for any crowds or curious Jedi that might make the one of the worst thing that ever happened to me here even worse. I've never done anything like this, I was a pretty quiet and obedient girl. Well, I did talk a lot when I was around people I know, that was mostly for lighting the mood, but I've never made such a fool out of myself... And in front of Obi-Wan Kenobi, member of the council and his Padawan, I presume. "What?"

I looked at my feet and sighed, retrieving my glare from Anakin. There I go again. Obi-Wan must have sent a message towards Anakin as he coughed since he stepped towards me and put a hand on my back. "Anakin, I'll meet you at the hanger. Hurry up."

"Don't worry old man, I'll be right behind you." I heard faint footsteps behind me that were starting to lose sound. "Are you alright, little one?"

"I'm fine." He extended his hand towards me again and smiled. "Anakin, nice to meet you."

"Nice name. I'm Ahsoka."

"Thanks." I could see him look at me from top to bottom and smiled. I raised my eyemarking and crossed my hands over my chest, where his eyes landed on. I know I looked like a ball and very unrecognizable, but still... "I see you're having a wardrobe malfunction. I remember resisting this kind of robes. I'll let you in on a little secret," he moved his hand in a sign to come closer.

"Talk to the tailor lady about armor and lightly padded clothes to wear. She'll take you to her storage and let you pick out anything you want. If you walk all the way back you'll find a crate full of normal clothes and other things you females find yourself comfortable in."

I raised my eyemarking again. "How do you know about the girls' clothes section and what's in them?" He coughed and looked at the ground. "I was in puberty and at that time Master Shaak Ti had three young female students that needed some undercover clothes..."

"Uhu... And you just happened to be there to see what they were doing?"

I could clearly see the smirk he was so desperate to hide. "I was in puberty, little girl. You'll reach yours in two years or so. Then, and only then, are you allowed to judge me."

He looked over his shoulder and sighed. "I have to go. You know your way back to your dorm?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm not a baby!" He lingered for a while and I liked that. I liked him, he seemed like a cool, funny, easy-going guy and he was pretty nice. "Okay then, just remember to watch where you're going from now on and don't tell anyone about the storage crate."

"Ok, thanks for telling me that."

"You might not get that big of a choice since they cleared out the crate. After they left I took a quick glance at the crate's content and there were only two sets left."

"Anything's better than this." He nodded and straightened up. I bowed my head and waited for him to walk away. "Now that's a master I'd want to have."

Later on I did as he told me and found the dusty crate in the back untouched. He must have been the last one to ever set a hand on it. I pushed the top off and created a small hole. Both sets were still there, but only one fit me. The other was clearly too big for my tiny body figure... They were both dirty red, which was one of my favorite colors, that's a plus.

As much as I hated this stupid hot piece of fabric was a tube top really the only thing that I could wear? And with that short skirt? Well, at least I had those white leggings to cover me up.


End file.
